ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ben 10: War
' Universe.PNG|Ben 10: War!|linktext=A guerra suprema vai começar! TheReturnOfDois.png|O Retorno dos Dois|link=The Return of Two|linktext=Último episódio AttackAoBen.png|Ataque ao Ben|link=Attack on Ben|linktext=Próximo episódio Ben 10: War 'é uma nova série para 2015 feita pelo usuário JohnyDivino com a ajuda dos usuários Renzo13 e Vapirex35, uma continuação fanfiction da série fanfiction Ben 10: O Omniverso, teve sua estreia no dia 23/11/2014 como um meio de chamar fãs para ler a série. A série faz parte da Franquia War. Sinopse Meses após os acontecimentos de O Omniverso, o Universo em que Ben vive é considerado um erro, e a espécie que croiu todos os universos originais, os Marcianos , planejam destruir este universo, e apenas Ben e sua equipe pode salvar seu universo desta terrível ameaça. Personagens *Ben Tennyson: O maior herói do Universo e portador da maior arma também, depois de salvar seu mundo de diversas ameaças, Ben deve aprender a lidar com o verdadeiro poder que lhe aguarda para salvar a tudo. Está a à beira de completar seus 20 anos. *Rook Blonko: Magistrado e parceiro de Ben, um dos maiores Encanadores de todos, tenso tidp um treinamento rígido e duradouro. Rook é um Revonniano do planeta Revonnah. *Gwen Tennyson: Prima de Ben e uma Encanadora nata, sempre com um plano para salvar ou defender seus amigos. Metade Anodita e controla muito bem seus feitiços, ela se formou na Faculdade de Friedkin e voltou a ser uma heróina. *Kevin Levin: Namorado de Gwen e um herói, sempre tentando aliviar a situação com suas piadas. Ele foi uma experiência dos Desentupidores chamada Osmosiano. Vilões *Marte: O rei dos Marcianos, e o ser mais forte do Universo, ele tem o poder de criar e destruir Universos apenas por diversão. Ao descobrir que um de seus Universos foi um erro, tenta descontrolavelmente destruir esta sua falha. *Marciano Ômega: Um dos mais fortes soldados de Marte, com um poder inbeimaginável que pode criar dimensões, mas não pode criar e nem destruir Universos como seu rei Marte. *Kulin: O mais leal do exército de Marte, um Marciano com todo o sue poder já descoberto, assim como o Marciano ômega pode criar Dimensões, mas não tem um poder tão grande como o de seu imperador. *Soldados Marcianos: O exército de Marte, os Marcianos a espécie maos forte do Universo. Os escolhidos para participar de seu exército sempre são especiais, exceto os soldafos, que só são selecionados para serem sacrificados em campo de batalha. episódios Primeira Temporada *A New Threat: Uma nave de natureza desconhecida aterisa em Bellwood, para a preocupação de Max. *The Return of Two: Ben e Ben 10.000 viajam ente os tempos para novamente enfrentar o Marciano Ômega, enqunato isso os Encanadores recebem uma ajuda especial. *Attack on Ben: Ben é atacado por Kulin, um dps maiores Marcianos do exercício e Marte. *A Death on Family: Clyde vai ajudar Ben com os Marcianos, mas é surpreendido por um ataque do Marciano Ômega. *The World of Gwen: Ben e os outros devem enfrentar Encantriz que está tentando estruir a Mente e Gwen, e para isso eles vão para a mente da Anodita. *My Hero: Zeya, uma Marciana, se apaixona por Rook após ele a salva-la, e ela fará de tudo para ter Blonko só para ela * : Em um futuro apocalio, Kevin lamenta a perda da mulher que ama. *Albedo new's Homework: Albedo anda de um aluno em uma escola de Washington para fugir dos Encanadores, mas ele acba senso achado pelos Marcianos. *Fusion, Fusion and more Fusion: Durante uma batalha contra os Marcianos, o Omntrix de Ben trava no modo fusionário, obrigando Ben a usar suas fusões. *Inspection: A base dos Encanadores é atacada pelos Inspetores de número 1 até 12. *Inverse World: Ben e sua equipe vão parar em um mundo em que tudo que acontece é o inverso do que acontece em seu mundo, mas a equipe de Ben deste mundo Inverso está disposta a eliminar nossos heróis. *The Power:Enquanto protegia Pyro, Ben encontrou um dispositivo de tecnologia Marciana cpaz de tornar qualquer ser milhões de vezes mais forte, e deve manter esse artefato longe dos Marcianos. *Enconter with Mars: Durante uma luta com Kulin, Ben acaba preso na nave mãe Marciana, onde encontra o rei dos Marcianos, Marte. Segunda Temporada *Planet Malware, part 1: Os destroços de Malware espalhados pela galáxia se juntam e forma um planeta, que pode acabar destruindo o sitema solar, e a equipe de Ben deve impedir este feito. *Planet Malware, part 2: A equipe de Ben descobre que o planeta tem consciência própria, e devem escapar dele, mas antes disso devem enfrentar um antigo mal. *Sucess of Animal: Dr.Animal está conseguindo fazer sucesso no exercíto de Marte, mas um certo galvaniano albino não está gostando nada do sucesso do outro. *Tales of Paradoxo: Ben é enviado ao passado na época em que Paradoxo ainda era uma criança, para impedir que um erro temporal faça o viajante do tempo nunca virar um cientista. *Outros desconhecidos. Categoria:Séries Categoria:Ben 10: War Categoria:Franquia War